Portable computing devices, including computers, laptop computers, notebook and subnotebook computers, and personal data organizers (PDA's) are typically unitary devices having a clam-shell configuration, with a base including the keyboard, optional hard drive and floppy disk drive unit, and other electrical components including a central processing unit CPU and memory, and a display component pivotally coupled to the base by a hinge. The display is movable about the hinge between a closed position, with the display screen positioned adjacent the keyboard, and an open position, with the display screen inclined at a viewing angle. With its reduced size and weight, this type of device is conveniently portable, allowing an individual to carry the computer and use the computer at different locations.
The reduced size, while improving the portability of the device, often creates discomfort when the computer is used for extended periods of time. For example, the user may have difficulty in orienting the display at a convenient viewing angle. With its clamshell configuration, the screen is positioned just above the keyboard, requiring the user to open the screen to an angle of at least 140.degree. to conveniently view the screen without straining the neck, shoulders and upper back. However, in some situations factors such as the available space, lighting and the like may prevent the user from sufficiently opening the computer to conveniently view the display screen. It may also be difficult to place the display screen at the preferred viewing distance and still eliminate distracting reflections from environmental light sources. A portable computer in which the angle and height of the display may be adjusted relative to the base is desirable.
With some portable computers, the display is provided by a touch sensitive screen which may be used to input information by touching specific areas of the screen with an instrument or finger. An example of such computers is a notebook computer where data is entered solely through the touch sensitive screen, eliminating the need for a keyboard. Other types of computers include both a keyboard and a touch sensitive screen, providing the user with the option of entering data through the screen or keyboard.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,268,817 discloses an example of a portable computer which includes a keyboard and a touch sensitive screen. The display screen is mounted in an outer frame, which is in turn hingedly attached to the base in a clamshell configuration. The display screen is pivotal within the outer frame to orient the screen in a first position, with the screen facing in the general direction of the keyboard, and a second position flipped 180.degree. relative to the first position. With the screen in the first position, the display may be moved between open and closed positions by pivoting the outer frame relative to the base in the same manner as standard portable computers. When the display screen is flipped 180.degree. and the outer frame pivoted to the closed position covering the keyboard, the display screen is exposed such that the computer functions as a standard notebook computer. The disclosed computer combines the advantages of a notebook computer, where the individual enters information in the same matter as writing the information on a notepad, with the advantages of standard portable computer. However, the disadvantages created by the reduced size of the computer are present in the disclosed computer. A computer in which the screen may be conveniently adjusted to a variety of positions, including one in which the display covers the keyboard with the screen exposed, is desirable.